View of a dragon: Night Fury
by FalconMage
Summary: This is a POV of Night Fury, taking place in the first event of his capture till the training begins. After that, it's uphill from there. Night Fury, the ferocious dragons and never misses a mark on his target. His journey.
1. Chapter 1

This is Berk. The food here stinks, and the humans are more so as well, but who really cares at the moment, right?

Hi, name's Toothless or, whatever you want to call me. Humans began to call me Toothless ever since that faithful day. Before the name 'Toothless', I went by the name of Night Fury. Mmm… sounds mighty interesting to have that name to be honest. Night fury… Night Furry… Night… The avenger of the night, feel my wrath!

Oops, sorry for that. Been a playful dragon lately ever since Hiccup trained me but whatever. This, my friends, is where it all began. All of you have heard of the stories, about how a skinny looking boy (I would say that he's really skinny and compared to the rest of the Vikings out there, especially his father, I could have mistaken that he was picked up from a trash can or somewhere) managed to tame and train, the ferocious Night Fury that the whole village of Berk has ever known.

* * *

It was time, time to move out, to move out there and feed this gigantic beast of a dragon. I'm ashamed at what have become of us dragons because of that monster. He's no dragon but a mere slave driver who commands us to get food for him every single day. I loathe him. The very day that I knew that we, the dragons, were a mere slave to him to bring him food, I was angry. Angry was an understatement but more of… of… a word that I can't describe but the main point is, that 'dragon' is not a dragon but a monster.

The time has come yet again, to depart from our nest and find food for him. The nearest village? Berk. Ah… Berk, such a wonderful and beautiful village to live in. The people there are friendly but because of dragons like us, pillaging over their livestock, it's only natural that they began to fight back and made dragon training as a necessity of life. It's been years ever since they have done that.

I still remembered what my ancestors once told me: Humans are fragile creatures, the fight for survival to the elements that they are in and adapt. It is their nature to fight off what is naturally dangerous to us, just like we do. Both dragons and humans are not far off from being similar.

I merely laughed at that thought. Us? Similar to humans? What a load of pelt droppings. We dragons are never like humans. Humans are weak, humans are dangerous and humans are _nothing _compared to us dragons. We are mighty, lightning strikes at the sound of our roars and that is what a true dragon is. A human will never be like a dragon and a dragon will never respect humans as such.

The time has come, to fly and to roam the skies. This is what a true dragon is. Similar? Not even close.

We flew in groups, one in the front while another from the side. Our flying formation was as such in order to keep each and every one of safe from any harm. My comrades are what kept us bonded together and this will never change between us.

Wings spread wide, the clouds brushes through my face, enjoying the breeze as I soar through the early morning sky. I have always wondered why we flew this early in the morning to the village. Oh, right, now I remembered, it was easier to strike while it's still dark compared to the later mornings. I shook my head out of my own stupidity. Sometimes, I do wonder if I think too much, questioning orders from around but that's who I am.

It took a while but finally, we were at Berk. Apparently, a group went off earlier than usual. I looked to the side, gazing at one of my comrades but all he did was shook his head as well. None of us knew why there was an earlier group before us but nonetheless, we came for what we needed for: livestock.

It was havoc in Berk, as per usual. Each of every one of my comrades began spreading fire through the village, scaring off the humans while some dived in and grab hold on one of their sheep.

From above, I looked down at the humans running and scurrying off to find shelter while the usual army of Vikings began to fight back. Sword clashes with our talons, rocks thrown at us as we tried to evade them but somehow, the humans were quite resilient in the battle. Every time one fell, another would replace him or her and continue to fight.

I was amazed at the humans and their determination to protect their village. Deep down in my heart, it seemed as if I had a hint of care for the humans. The humans… I mean humans. In the end, my mind wandered a little while I continued to fly in circles.

_Humans? Me caring for humans? They are the ones that attack us. We need those supplies in order to survive._

Yes, my sentiments exactly.

"Reloading!" One of the Vikings at the top of tower yelled.

That broke me out of my reverie.

_Bash!_

_Clang!_

_Pow!_

I looked at the direction of the noise and roared out in anger. That Viking is hurting one of my comrade, how can I stare and do nothing. It was on, these Vikings will pay dearly and their tower will be banished to dust.

With another loud roar, I let off a loud screeching noise before letting loose my dragon's breath. Blue mist of light emits from my mouth and out was the sapphire fire. It hit its target, and exploded with a loud bang. As my fire nailed on to the tower, a wave of blue mist lighted the skies. Humans began to scream for their lives, some even jumping off from the tower but landed safely on the ground or on some hays.

However, the tower was still standing. I growled at myself for not letting it fall in one strike but whatever the moment is, this tower will fall with my next breath. I flew high up in the air, gaining much momentum and dived quickly. With one breath, I blew my fire.

And it hits.

I never miss a mark, never miss a target and I was proud of what I can do. The tower began crumble into pieces of scrap wood as it slowly fell to the ground. With sheer joy and momentum, I pierced right through the flaming tower and that was when my whole lives changed in that one event.

_BAM!!_

I was hit. Yes, I was hit by something hard and this, this thing tangled all around my body, paralyzing my ability to flex my wings to gain my momentum back. It was too late.

Body felt as if gravity was taking me in, pummeling down hard. I tried to maneuver myself away from the village and luck was on my side. Using my tail as a guide, I managed to swerve off from the village but that wasn't luck to be honest. No, that's unlucky.

My eyes bulged out as my vision registered in to my brain. I was going to crash land into the forest and hell; it was going to be painful. Trying in vain to release myself from this god forsaken device, my movement made it worse than before because as my body crashed landed to the tress below, my vigorous movement made the trees poked and scratched along the side.

It was painful, it was agonizing and most of all, it hurt badly. Letting off a loud roar, I felt something scratched against my tail. Pain surged through my body like fire. All I did was closed my eyes and tried not to think of the worst event that could happen to me.

Trees after trees after trees passed through me as I landed down. All this and I could do nothing about it.

Eventually, the crash began to subside, landing on to a clear spotted path in the middle of the forest. My breathing was hard and fast, panting ever so hard as if my life depended on it. Actually, I was depending on my breathing. If I wasn't even taking in the smell of trees and the morning smell wafting through the air, I could have sworn that I had died.

Heavy breathing began to ascend after the sudden crescendo as my heart was thumping really hard. I lay there, helpless. It was embarrassing. The all powerful and mighty Night Fury. _The_ Night Fury is down and helpless, unable to move.

_Gods of the skies. Please, help me._

I prayed really hard for that moment, hoping that one of my comrades knew where I've landed, or at least knew that I was missing from the group or in action. Hope…that was what I cling on to. Hoping that at least one dragon would have found me here.

* * *

Time passes by as the morning sun rose high up in the air and in the end, ending high up in the afternoon. Birds began chirping along the trees, not caring that there is a wounded dragon in the middle of the forest. I inhaled hard, taking in the smell of the forest as my nostrils were invaded by the scent of moss, trees and mud.

I tried to move again, wanting to break free from these clutches that's grasping on to my body. It hurt, it hurt badly but I was relentless. I need to break free, I have to break free. If the humans found me here, lonely and helpless, they would rip my heart out and god please, don't let that happen. There are so many duties that I have yet to perform as a dragon before I die and… and….and… dying here, isn't an option.

Yes, I was scared. Scared and finally, I've found the true meaning of fear in a coward. This… this fears that I'm experiencing, it's nauseating!

I need to get out! I need to get out!

_Chirp!_

_Roo!!_

_Rustle…_

My eye bulged open at the sound and sudden change in the forest environment.

_Rustle…_

"Oh the gods hate me." The voice began to resound through the forest. "Some people lose their knife or a mug. No not me. I managed to lose an entire dragon?!"

My ears perked up at those words. Those are words, voices, speaking, and true words.

Human!

I began to squirm harder again; trying as best as I can to move and wiggle my way out this trap but it was all in vain. I can't be caught. I am the ferocious dragon. I cannot be caught dead with humans! I mustn't. I couldn't. I….I….I…

Head hanging low, I was incapable of freeing myself. In the end, I just closed my eyes, waiting for my death in the hands of a human.

The noises of the birds were no more, no more loud chirping or happy noises but just rustling and padding of boots on the ground. It came closer and closer.

_Goodbye and farewell, my comrades. It was a pleasure working with all of you. For now, let the humans take me, for I am Night Fury, the greatest dragon that man has ever known in the village and is about to be taken into their hands._

_Goodbye._

---

Ah… yeah… I'm not sure if this worked out well or not cause this was kinda written in about 3 hours. I know there are plentiful of grammar mistakes in there but hey, please, feel free to note me, tell me, point it out and best of all… R&R! You know why? Cause it gives me the pleasantry of writing an amazingly adorable and cute dragon story.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the human crept in closer and closer, I could practically smell this human's scent. I inhaled the air as the scent mixes with the morning air. The air was sweet and tasteful, that's for certain but I wasn't able to tell the scent of the human. It was… it was rather faint in bravado but the level of fear surpasses any humans that I've encountered before.

Wait, fear? Humans know now fear! From what I've seen and the past experience with humans, they are feral creatures who fight for survival and honour. Not this kind of fear that I have not known but then again, these are creatures after all. They have heart and knew fear but somehow, my heart kept denying this fact.

At that moment, I just laid there, not moving a muscle as I heard the human moved in closer and closer. I didn't know what kind of human he was because my eyes were closed. If I were to be slaughtered right here at this moment, gods of the skies please, make this pain go away immediately before it could even start!

In the end, I heard the human coming in and he was… mumbling? I didn't know what he was talking about at the moment. It was all mumble jumbles to me and he kept on ranting about fixing something or whatever it was he was trying to say.

"This fixes everything!" The human said out loud, as he was proud of himself for capturing me.

"Yes!" He raises his voice even louder now in triumphant. "I have brought down this mighty – "

He was cut off immediately at his words when I moved my body about. He was stepping on me! This, this human! He was stepping on me and trying to claim his prize! Albeit, I am his mighty prize after my capture but does he have to step on me? I may be down but I have my pride in me still and I want to keep what I have left in me before my death.

The human backed off quickly and landed next to a rock. I opened my eyes now, watching over this human and what a surprise when I saw him. This is human? I mean, literally, this human, the human that managed to bind me into this trap and making me defenseless. It was _this_ human that captured me.

A skinny human.

I stared at the human long and hard. I couldn't believe what my predicament is at the moment. Anything could happen. I could die to the hands of this cowardly human or die of starvation if he left me here. At that time, anything is possible as many thoughts raced through my mind. If a skinny and tiny human like him be able to capture a ferocious dragon like me, anything is possible.

Slowly and with caution, the human padded closer with his knife pointed directly at me. I inhaled once more and this time, the only smell I could take in was the human's fear. Yes, fear of a human. It was different from the brave and violent scent that they emitted during battle but whatever it is, I couldn't care less for it.

My eyes leered to the human with anger. He still had the knife at chest level and if anything would to happen right now, he could kill me in an instant. In the end, he pointed the knife to my vital point: my heart.

I kept on looking at him, begging in a quite manner. My rumbling of growl turned low into what could be heard as a whimper. Meanwhile, the human was scared too; scared out of his pants if I might add when he inhaled the fresh air.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

That was what the human was doing but not killing me yet. Either he's playing with his prey or waiting for another time to kill, I don't really know. All I knew right now, I'm a dead dragon. That knife is my fate. Please, just kill me if you want, don't let me suffer this agony.

However, the human didn't do it. He kept on looking at me (or rather my body) with disdain.

"I'm going to kill you dragon," he began to speak but I could hear a hint of fear in him, even though he tried to act brave. "I'm gonna…cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking."

I began to let out a low but pitiful growl. Again, nearing to a whimper but I couldn't help it. I was scared too, scared of death itself.

_Just as scared as the human?_

That thought hit me hard like a rock.

"I'm a Viking!" He screamed again.

Another low whimper

_Are you scared? Scared of death? Yes, I am scared of death. If I were to die, let me die here, and now. I am this human's prey._

The human breathed in hard again. I could practically feel the tension in the air as no other sound resonated through the clear and empty forest. The only sound audible was my low rumbling growl and the breathing of the human.

Mustering up all of the courage that this human had, he inhaled again as the knife turned upside down, pointing directly to my heart.

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

This time, he inhaled really hard and lifted the knife up to the point of stabbing me. His eyes were closed but he opened back again and this time… staring right at me. I gazed back into him, not moving at all but looking into his eyes as if searching for a lost soul. It was there again, the hint of fear.

Another loud whimper of growl.

He looked away and began the procedure all over again, lifting the knife up in the air but this time, I saw determination in him.

_That is all he needs. Goodbye._

With that, I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable death of Night Fury. I let my body loose so the pain would subside. If I gave in pressure to the stabbing, it might hurt more that I could ever imagine. Right now, I waited for the pain, waited for my death.

Nothing.

I waited longer and this time, I heard the human grunting to himself.

What is he waiting for! Just kill me already, oh gods, why do you have to make this so hard for me.

Breathing got ragged even more so, unable to breath in rhythm as my heart pounded against my chest. I could practically hear its pounding but I ignored it. What use will my heart be when I'm already part of the earth's soil? Nothing more but a prey to the predator.

"I did this." The human spoke again.

I didn't understand what he meant but I continued to wait for my death but this time, it wasn't the knife stabbing over me. Instead, I felt my body coming loose all of a sudden and my eyes jerked open. My muscle tenses even harder now, wondering what the human was doing and once again, I was completely taken aback by his actions.

_Snap!_

_Scratch!_

_Snap!_

The ropes! He's….he's freeing me? Are you serious?!

One by one the ropes became loose from my body and I felt my body loosening from the confines. Is this true? My predator is actually snapping away these ropes to free me?

_Anything is possible_

My thought ran through so many possibilities and once I was able to move most parts of my body, I pounced on to my predator, letting out a loud roar of anger. In the end, I had the human cornered to a rock and my predator face was on. The prey had become the predator and vice versa. Oh I how I love this game when the roles are reversed.

My paw grabbed hold of the human's chest and pinned him down to the ground this time. He yelled and gasped in return from the sudden attack and this time, I leered into his eyes, prying all the while to him.

He was gasping away in fear and fright, wanting no more than to get away from me or rather, away from Night Fury. I continued to stare down at him and it was a long while before I could even move away. Never in my life have I been overwhelmed with anger and resentment for humans.

_He's the prey now. Attack before it's too late._

"Ahh…ahhh…" He gasped and grunted under my heavy paw.

There it was again, that… that fear of a human. This fear… is affecting my instinct. My heart throbbed once more in my chest as I let out another predator growl over him. He was scared, that's what I can say and I was surprised that he didn't pee in his pants.

_Kill him. Dragons always go for their prey and you are a dragon and this human, is not a dragon. He is nothing similar between me and him._

That was what my brain was thinking. I must kill, I must kill my prey. I must kill!

_Kill him!!_

I stomped on the ground hard and let out a really loud roar, the loudest that I've ever risen in my vocal chords. The human cowered in fear at the sound of my roar, curling under the ground. Chest beating hard, stomach hurling out of fear and I was actually feeling nauseas but no, not going in for the kill.

_Why can't I kill him! Why!!_

With that, I ran and flew away from the empty forest, leaving the human behind to deal with whatever he's feeling. I didn't care any longer. No longer was I caring if the human killed me or not but an eye for an eye. He saved me and now, I spare him from death.

Despite these thoughts, my mind was thinking of something else. I am a dragon, a dragon and nothing like the human but why can't I kill this human? Mercy? Or am I a coward?

_I am nothing like a coward! I am Night Fury! The skies tremble when I roar and I never misses a mark of my target, never!_

I continued flying but not very high at all. With a loud grunt, I tried to move upwards with my powerful wings but to no avail, I was still flying low.

_Ungh…_

What's happening to me? I've never had any problems with flying before and why now? Looking from side to side, I checked if my wings were torn off from anything like that during the impact down to the forest but I found nothing. Instead, I rammed hard into a rock.

Come on, fly… fly…. Fly!

I rammed into another cliff and this time, it hurt real badly. I grunted really loud and tried my best to get some momentum and lift off. Wings flapping really hard and loud, occasionally letting off loud roars and grunts, indicating that I was tired and wasn't able to fly any longer.

Maybe that was it. Maybe I'm tired from the whole event that had happened. I mean, it was a long drop down to the earth and that could tire any dragon if they were struggling to get out from the trap. Maybe that was it. Need to find a spot to rest but where?

I actually got my wish when a large gorge appeared below me. Eventually, gravity took me down hard as I roared in fear of falling all over again but this time, the fall wasn't that hard compared to before. It was softer but I'm not saying that it's not hard either way.

Letting out a loud grunt, I tried to pick myself up but it was pointless. Tired as I already am, I just laid there and not moving a muscle. Breathing once again, got harder and harder as fresh air continued to seep into my senses. I have to admit; it was wonderful to be free as a bird again, free from that god forsaken trap.

I exhaled hard as the ground wrapped itself around my body, as if I was one with the earth.

_Rawr…_

In the end, my vision blurred as slumber began to take over my senses. Yes, sleep is good; sleep will help me regain my strength back.

_And if I ever saw that human again, I will not hesitate to kill as the dragon code is as always is: kill on sight._

_---_

First of all, I would really REALLY like to thank all of you guys that have reviewed and faved this story. I can't believe that I got this much of reviews in one chapter. I expected only one or two and that's mainly from my prior readers. Once again, R&R guys, it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling. You guys rock!

Oh, on the side note, I will try to update as soon as possible. I have my finals coming in this Friday. So.... yeah, wish me luck.  
P.S: Toothless rocks!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chirp_

Ears perked up as the early morning sound woke me up. Letting out a big and loud yawn, I tried to shake off the early morning lethargy that has always been a problem with me. No idea why but every single morning, when the first ray of the sun pierced through my vision, I felt as if my whole body was being weighed down by tons and tons of boulders. Today wasn't any different either.

My jaws cracked whilst yawning and that kind of shook me up.

_Oh crap! Ah! Pain!_

I struggled on the ground, trying my best to get my jaw back in place. Dragging jaw on the ground, it helped a little and with a soft snap, it was back in place. Opening my jaws up and down, trying to see if nothing was wrong with my mouth and to my relief, it was alright.

I turned around and hissed at the sudden ray of the morning that blinded my vision but slowly, my eyes adjusted to it. The first question that popped into my mind was where on earth I have landed on to. The last thing I remembered was the human that captured me and… and actually released me from the trap.

A low growl and puff came out from my nostrils at that thought. I couldn't believe what just happened yesterday. If I ever told any of my comrades about this story and my predicament, they would either laugh at me or better yet, claim that I am a coward; upon whom I am not and I am never going to claim that thought. Cowardice is never a vocabulary because never in my whole entire life have I ran away from a fight nor a kill.

_But why did you run away yesterday? Away from the human when you had the chance to kill him?_

I shook my head, trying to phase away that thought. True, I did run away from my kill but an eye for an eye.

Once more, I scanned and scrutinized my surroundings. Trees, roots, green leaves, rocks, ground, soil, bugs, birds and finally, my gaze looked down to a lake. Well, looks like I'm not going to die out of dehydration but what about food? Looking around the whole place, not any other meat or animal seemed to be available. Roots were entangled between each other as gravity took them down to the earth but not nearing the ground at all, beautiful flowers bloomed about and the rock formation was amazing as well. Each and every granite was placed next to each other to form at least a picture or something. The lake was crystal clear as can be, perhaps, too clear and unused at all. Meanwhile, the sun was doing its level best to pierce through the heavy forest.

Suddenly, I let off a low growl. What am I? A human? I'm a dragon for god sake! Dragons fly. Duh. Why didn't I think of that first? I mean, there's no point in staying here and since I've rested enough for the whole day, I might as well get off from this place.

However, I flatten my ears at that thought of going back to where I came from. Do I really want to go back home? This is a whole new experience for me, looking at a human and thinking about them.

I shook my head again. Why am I even thinking about that human again? He's a human and not a dragon!

_Humans a creatures too. They have a heart just like us. We are the same as them, one body, one soul._

Ears flattened back again. Maybe… perhaps… I don't know. Humans are humans and dragons are dragons. Looking back up to the sky, at this every moment, the sky beckons me to fly and move away from this place. Perhaps a little flying up in the air alone can clear my mind off of it.

In the end, I made my decision and prepared my body for takeoff. Spreading my wings as wide as I can, looking from left to right. Beautiful wings. I was proud of my wings. They were my best look ever and they have served me well during my whole dragon life. Slowly but surely, I began to flap my wings up and down, air circulating around it to gain momentum.

I ran forth to gain momentum again and that was all I needed. With one strong flap, I took myself off from the ground. Up, down, up, down, up, down. My body took off and the familiar breeze of the cool air slapping around my face was as exciting as can be. More flaps, again and again and again and…

The skies above began to move away from my grasp. Wait! Wait! The skies! Don't go away!

_What's happening! The sky is running away from me? Or… or…_

A loud roar broke from my vocal chords and I landed hard on to the ground. With a loud thud, I laid as flat as a fallen leaf on my back. Suddenly, my breathing got rampant as I inhaled and exhaled hard. Ears perked up as well when I heard the sound of birds flying off from its nest to find food. The birds can fly, they don't have any problem with that but why me? And all of a sudden too!

_No, mustn't give up!_

Picking myself up, I flapped my wings again and again, trying to gain as much momentum as I can and this time, I managed to pass to greater heights than before. With that, I laughed at myself. What a joke. I don't any problems with flying. Maybe some early morning cramp is what the problem is. However, that thought was dismissed as quickly as it came. Once more, my body came crashing down to the ground.

_No!!_

A loud and thunderous roar broke out, roaring as hard as I can up to the skies. This cannot be! I picked myself up again and tried a third time, going as fast as I can but once again, failed.

_Again!_

Down.

_Once more!_

Down.

_Try harder!!_

Slams down to ground.

_Fly wings! Fly!! Don't let me down, again._

This time, I landed harder by knocking down on to a rock. Claws were scraping on to it as if my life depended on it but I fell again. Rolling down to the ground but I tried to soften my next fall by spreading my wings as wide as possible. If flying isn't possible, at least gliding down from above to the bottom could lessen the pain of falling again.

Something seemed to be wrong but I just can't put a claw tip on where the problem is. It's impossible that I wasn't able to fly. Wings were okay. Body, flesh, all fine. No blood. That was all I could think of that time.

A third roar came from my throat but this time, followed with a blast. I was angry, really angry at myself for not being able to fly. It's frustrating to say the most. So many thoughts were running through my mind, blood pumping, filling my whole body with anger.

With that, I took another frustrating flight upwards and the result was the same as anything. I landed on the ground back again, face down. Eyes closed this time as I let out a loud sigh mixing with a soft rumbling that could be heard as a whimper.

All of a sudden, a flick of an object caught my eye in the lake. Wait, is that… fish? Fish! My favourite food!

_Maybe I need more than just rest. Maybe I need food to recuperate my energy._

It was my last resort to anything and I was desperate. My eyes glared to the clear water and preyed on to it. There they were, two fishes next to each other; easy prey. Or, so I thought when went in for the kill. Head diving in first, I tried to snap my teeth to capture them but they were too fast for me.

Great, not only have I lost the sudden ability to fly, I lost my instinct of a predator too.

I could do anything anymore and laid on the ground with a sigh, eyes closed and wondered what I should do now. So many thoughts were running in my mind wildly. So many possibilities of what may become of me. If I couldn't get out of here, perhaps stay and make this my new home. Food is available, the scenery and air is amazing, what's more? And I don't have to go back to be a slave to the 'dragon' again.

_Maybe it's a blessing in dis –_

_Plop!_

A sound? Where did it come from? My eyes opened and looked at the direction of the fallen object. Tracing from the ground and upwards to the rock, I saw something there or rather, someone.

Adrenaline pumped through my body suddenly as I recognized who that human was, it was him, that human that trapped and released me. What is _he_ doing here of all places? My eyes stared at him for a moment but this time, it wasn't the whole bravado that I saw prior to this. This time, it was a slight hint of fear but mostly, curiosity.

_Wait, was he… looking at me when I was falling down and trying to fly?_

He gasped when I glared at him. There he was, looking straight down at me as if I'm a specimen of his greatest capture but somehow; I didn't feel that kind of emotion in him any longer. It was more of a…a… curiosity? Was that it? Curiosity? No human would want to come back to the place where he was nearly killed by a dragon but why was he even there.

_Perhaps he's intrigued with dragons?_

Ears perked up suddenly but before I could do anything, the human was gone. He had run off. Once again, I was alone to deal with my own problems.

_Maybe humans aren't that bad as I expected them to be. If he was here again, why doesn't he kill me again? I mean, I am Night Fury, the one that every human in the village would want to get their grubby hands on anyways. But why not you? What is wrong with this human?_

In the end, I laid on the ground back once more, thinking all the while. Perhaps a small nap is what I needed for a while before I go hunting for more food. All of a sudden, my stomach made a loud growl, indicating that food is needed; its plea for me to feed it began to grow stronger and stronger.

With a sigh, I tried to ignore the sound.

_Humans. What are they? Should we be afraid of them? This young and skinny human… is a human after all but why doesn't he kill me? It's almost bizarre!_ _Tomorrow, perhaps. If he comes back again, maybe, just maybe, I could understand more of this human._


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sky beckons me forth to get back up again. My eyes fluttered up and down as vision was blurred by the morning lethargy. I just don't understand why every single morning, my body feels aching all over. Slowly and gently, my body began to get back up, yawning and giving out low rumbling purr. The lapping sound of the lake got the best out of me, smacking my lips out of dryness.

In the end, I carried my heavy body over to the lapping waters of the lake and began to lick away at the clear and tasty water. As my tongue flicks at it, fishes swam off from shore, away from me and I wasn't even surprised by that fact. Once my thirst has been satiated, I looked up to the morning sky once more.

The clouds, such beautiful clouds, and the sun shone as brightly as can be. Oh, how I missed the open air. It feels so wrong for a dragon to be on the ground for such a long time and these wings are beginning to miss the thrill of flapping and gliding. Heck, wings isn't the only one that misses the clear blue sky, my heart yearns so much to be back up there but right now, my main priority is to learn more about this human.

Sure, the human didn't kill me and he actually came back yesterday but perhaps, today, he might come back and when he does, I think an up-close and personal view of him is in need. My stomach growled all of a sudden. Ears falling flat on my head and letting out a loud sigh, mixing with grumble. I've not been feed properly lately. The amount of fishes in the lake isn't sufficient to feed my large stomach. I won't say that I'm fat or anything but truth be told, I consider myself kind of fit compared to some dragons. Gronkel comes to mind, much?

Spreading my wings open, I glided off to a nearby rock that's situated directly next to the entrance. I've scanned and examined this whole place already and the only safest place for a human to enter into this lake is through that crack of a rock. Unless humans can fly and glide downwards, I would have seen them coming in from high above but right now, this is the next to best access way to enter.

My body perched on to the rock formation, both front claws digging in to it, ready for anything that's going to come. Tail was left hanging, swaying from left to right, head on the rock now, waiting for my prey to actually fall in to place.

Time begins to pass slowly but being a dragon as I am, I have a whole lot of patient in me. Looking up to the skies above, morning had actually passed right by and at this very moment, its noon already.

Wow, didn't realize that I sat on to this very rock for hours on long. Usually, back home, if I stay perched on to a spot for too long, my body would get all cramped up but this time, I do wonder why that didn't happen. Maybe I was too eager to see this human. With that thought, my mind began to wonder off to somewhere else; dreams, thoughts and the anatomy of humans.

Humans… are not like dragons.

_Thank you, Caption obvious._

Humans… can't fly.

_Wow, sometimes, I amaze myself at how obvious I am._

Humans… have a heart.

_I should give myself a prize! I just answered everything that there is to know about humans!_

I rolled my eyes at my sudden sarcasm. Opening my mouth, I let off a low growl that indicates so much as a yawn.

Time begins to pass for a few minutes and I was about to give up on this simple pursuit to know more about humans. Just as I was about to glide off to the lake, a faint smell of fish attacked my nostril. Looking around the ground, I tried to figure out if I had left any fish uneaten. Not possible because I was too damn hungry not to notice any food around.

The faint smell was getting closer and closer and all of a sudden, there was a loud _slop_ and out came a fish from the entrance of the rock.

_A flying fish!_

Oh wait, that's not a flying fish. It's more like a dead fish to me. Eyes stared at the fish and I wanted to go forth to the food, wondering where that fish came from but halted when a small grunt was heard from the entrance. Pulling back to my position, I turned and saw the human again, the very same skinny (and puny if I may add) human that I saw two days ago and yesterday.

He walked forward while holding a shield but stopped completely when it got stuck in between the rocks. With his miniscule strength, he tried to remove the shield from getting stuck but he gave up as quickly as he had even started. Diving low, he crossed through the border, away from the shield and padded near to the dead fish.

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me. He tried to lure me with a fish? Such foolish humans…_

I shook my head at that thought. How stupid could these humans get? Sure, food is what is important to me now but using this as a trick to lure me, not a smart one either.

Craning my neck up, I saw the human slowly approaching the fish and lifting it up by its gills. He began to examine and scrutinized around the area, trying to find me but instead, it was me who's waiting for his arrival. Sure enough, I got tired of waiting and slowly glided off from the rock with my claws, digging through them and landing on to my feet.

He turned around and gasped at the very sight of Night Fury. My eyes were leered to the human, not taking it off from him, just in case he tried anything funny. Head going up and down, coaxing him to relax but if he did anything unusual, oh, he is so very dead. With slight fear, he offered the fish up to me.

_Maybe I should just follow what he's trying to do. No one has ever offered me anything before. This is something really new to me. If… if this human is offering a fish or rather, it looks like a peace offering, perhaps, he's not dangerous at all._

I moved in closer and closer with caution and breathed in the smell of the fish. Oh, it was good. Fresh, young, tasty and best of all, meaty. It looked good and I bet it tasted good as well. Humans aren't that bad after all. If they are willing to share their food with us, maybe, just maybe, we have perception of humans wrong after all.

Slowly, I began to open my mouth so he could feed me but all of a sudden, my danger senses kept tingling and from what I could smell, the faint smell of metal steel knife came to mind. I gasped and rumbled hard with anger. He's heavily armed that's for certain. No human would possibly come in here unarmed.

_Humans are deceptive! I am a fool to think of this human as such! No way is he – _

My train of thoughts was broken when he revealed his knife.

_Look at him!_

The human gasped at my anger and I was ready to pounce and kill him. I didn't matter to me if my principal of 'an eye for an eye' is applicable or not in this situation but he wants to kill me already.

He reached out to his weapon and to my utter amazement, he… dropped the knife? Wait, is he for serious?

_Something is wrong, no human would do that._

I growled back again and coaxed the human to throw that knife off. I didn't care if the knife is a mile away from him but as long as he still had it, I'm not going to come forward.

_Plop!_

The knife sank to the lake. Oh? He got the knife off? Now this is unusual. This is really unusually and exciting as well. This human, is here, unarmed and I have the upper paw in this situation. He can either die right under my claws or… or I could get to know him better.

_This is very wrong but why do I feel… feel like my heart is tingling all over inside? I'm definitely going soft over humans._

Once the knife was away from the scene, I was relaxed than before. Ears perked up and my eyes opened wide into a cute manner. Being friendly is the first impression that I usually do while meeting with another.

_But he's a human!_

Not really caring.

Once more, he offered the fish up to me and this time; I was more relaxed but still a little cautious. Muscles ease up and began to move nearer and nearer, sniffing and taking in the whiff of the strong smell of the fish. It smells so good! It's almost intoxicating!

Slowly, my jaws opened and he saw it.

"Toothless?" He said out of curiosity. "I could have sworn you had – "

_Oh for crying out loud! Feed me already!_

Not being as patient as I was any longer, I grabbed on to the fish and gulped it down with one bite. The fish was down to my throat already, filling my gut and damn it was tasty. It was really good. So fresh, tasty and… so… so…

_This is the best fish that I've ever tasted after so long!_

With that, I licked my lips, tasting the fish that I had just gulped down and now, staring on to the human.

"Teeth…"

Teeth Smeeth. Now to search if you had any more. At this point, I didn't care if he was a human or a dragon. Nosing off to his chest, I began to sniff away at his body, trying to find if he had any of those fishes leftover perhaps, trying to play some hide and seek fish with me.

"Ahh…. Ahh…. N-No… no…" He began to stammer in fear as I moved forward. Pushing off closer and closer to the edge till he stopped to a rock. My flaring eyes were still fixated to him.

"I-I don't have any more!"

_Oh great. He doesn't have any more of those fishes. Hey, maybe, if I share some with him, he would show me the place where he found those fishes! Yeah, that's it!_

It was a stupid thought but hey, maybe he likes fishes too and judging by the look of his skinny and puny body, he most definitely needs some fattening up to do. That's settled then, Sharing is caring and being as the soft dragon that I am, I'm going to share the fish that he had offered up to me.

Eyes suddenly dilated over my pupils, trying to rake my body from the fish that I had taken a bite out of, hoping that it's not digested yet and what a relief when the fish burped off from my mouth to the human's hand.

Oh look, it's a half eaten fish.

The fish landed on to his lap and he stared from the fish and back to me and to the fish again. He seemed surprised at the sudden vomiting of the fish. He's… adorable?

_Wait, did I just thought of a human adorable?_

Shaking my head out of that stupid thought, I folded my wings and sat on the ground. I grinded my rump on to the ground to get settled and a loud thud was heard due to my weight.

The human was panting and gasping. Perhaps he was still afraid of me. Since he wasn't trying anything funny, it was my best assumption that it's safe to play around with the human. Apparently, it turned out to be a staring contest.

He looked at me and I looked back at him.

"Ah…" He continued to stare.

I stared back.

_Is this some kind of game?_

It was turning to be an awkward situation and if I hadn't known any better, I think the birds were actually staring down at both of us too. Here he was, staring back occasionally, turning away with the half-eaten fish at hand.

_Hrm… maybe he doesn't know what I want him to do._

With that, I looked down at the fish and back at him.

_Go on, eat it. It's yummy!_

In the end, he looked back at me and the fish and let out a loud sigh. Finally, I managed to communicate with him. With his human mouth, it slowly opened and took a bite out of the fish. A loud _slurp _was heard and my ears perked straight up at that sound.

"Mm…" The human said after that bite.

_He loves fish too! Dragons and humans aren't that different after all. Hmm… he's got good taste._

I smiled back at the human with happiness. He continued to bite and nodded in approval right back at me and offered the fish again. Oh no, come on, swallow it, it's good… real good… My head moved forward to gesture him to take it all in and he got the message. Albeit, he was kind of reluctant but finally, he swallowed the bite.

It was… how do I put it… fun to watch his expression and without noticing it, I licked my lips as he swallowed it all in. My stomach lurched with butterflies as I stared down at the human and he was doing something that I don't really comprehend. He started grinning or some sort. It was a smile. Humans can smile…

_They have a heart and happiness is part of what they are. If he is happy and smiling like that, it means that he's… happy… and not dangerous._

In the end, my lips slowly curved up to a smile just like the human did. Sure, I guess one could say that I'm happy that he just ate the fish and offered it to me as well. Perhaps, this could turn out to be something else. Once my smile was fully formed, the human got more and more curious all of a sudden.

His hand slowly darts forth to me.

_Wait, you've got to be kidding me. What is he even trying to do? I think… I think he wants to pet me!_

I growled at that thought. No human is going to touch me, even though they are harmless. I'm not risking my life yet again to be captured and with that, I flew away from the human, finding a small resting spot that I usually slept at for two days.

_Humans, touching me? Bah! I'm just being too soft and stupid._

I growled again and warmed the spot with my fire breath, laying down there once it felt comfortable enough to sleep. Once my body has adapted, I let out a loud sigh. What was I thinking? This is going too far already. This isn't right. Humans are humans and dragons are dragons. If I'm bonding with humans, this is a forbidden friendship right off the bat and both diversified worlds of humans and dragons would crumble. It has been this way all along, even during my ancestor's time. Humans in the village fight off dragons while we pillaged over to their livestock to feed 'him'.

_Chirp!_

Once again, my thoughts were broken when the sound of a bird chirped from above. Rising up my head at the sudden attention, I saw it flying off and what a sight I got once I realized something in front of me. The human was actually sitting next to me and he waved right back.

_Oh brother, get off. I don't want to communicate with you any longer. Humans are humans and I don't want to get to know you anymore._

With an irritated look, I shifted from my place and covered my body with my expandable wings while tail coiled up to hide my face. I don't see him, he don't see me. Deal and nothing more can be said. However, my heart felt as if I was lost or some sort.

_Come on, don't be afraid. He's just trying to be friendly. Oh wait, I think he wants to touch me, again._

Opening up my tail and wings, I saw him coming forward but quickly got up and walked away, pretending like he didn't do anything. Not only is this human tiny and skinny, he's a really bad at lying.

_Sigh… human, come back tomorrow, please? I've had enough of human research for today._

I was kind of irritated again and moved away from my usual sleeping spot. Great, now I have to find a different spot to sleep. With a heavy sigh, I left the charred ground.

---

Evening had arrived but somehow, it was darker than the usual evening; couldn't blame the surrounding area anyways. It is a forest and like I've said from before, the morning rays of the sun tried to pierce in through the forest as much as possible, even though it knew that the forest was a heavy one.

I blinked once and twice before opening my eyes, searching and scrutinizing around. Since my favourite spot was invaded by the human, I had to search for a place where he couldn't come and disturb me and the best spot was hanging upside down to a tree. Oh well, better than nothing and a good rested afternoon nap too.

_The human probably went home by now. Don't tell me he's still here._

Lo and behold, how wrong was I when my vision laid eyes over him. He was situated not far off from my favourite spot and he was doing something that aroused my curiosity. Using my wings to support, I glided gently off near to the human. At this moment, I don't seem to be afraid of him any longer. I mean, if he were to kill me at this very minute, he could have done that while I was asleep but instead, he actually stayed for hours on end for me to wake up.

_This is a very weird human indeed. I've never encountered one like him before. Perhaps, again, he's not as bad as he looks, is he?_

I stood on my hind legs to watch what he was doing. My eyes blinked once and twice before registering his actions. With a stick, the human started carving or rather, drawing some sort of picture on to the soft ground. I didn't know that that's possible and what is he drawing anyways?

He stopped momentarily once he knew that he wasn't alone but ignored that fact. Without a moment to lose, he continued his drawing from left to right, making lines after lines after lines and eventually, a shape began to form, looking more like a head of a creature. All of a sudden, my eyes bulged open as I recognized that very face.

_Wait… wait… that's me! I-it's me! That's me!_

My heart leaped and jumped for joy all of a sudden when the human finished off my eyes with a final touch. It looked so much like me that I couldn't stand how happy I was to know that this human was artistic enough to draw a specimen of a dragon, mainly, me!.

_This is really different! Oh he's good, real good. Hah! But not as good as me! They don't grade me at the top of the class for drawing for nothing you know._

With heavy thumping on ground, I grabbed hold of a tree and made it to my own personal drawing stick. It wasn't as sharp or bended as the ones that I was used to but well enough for me. Now, let's see if my touch is still there. Sure, he did impressed me and now it's my turn to impress you, little human.

One by one, I began to dance around him, making lines after lines on to the ground, circles after circles, crisscrossing up and down and all over. It was actually fun to go back into drawing and looking back to the human, he was amazed at what I can do.

_Now you know what I am, human. You're not the only one that can be this talented._

I made a point with the edge of the tree and continued to move around and around him, circling and at one level, slapped him with the branches. Apparently, it was a little funny and I actually let off a small giggle in my heart. It's fun, to be honest.

After a while, my masterpiece was finished. I sat at one corner, admiring my own artwork. Sometimes, I amaze myself at what I can do and right at this moment, I actually impressed this human. My heart leaped with joy. Of all the humans out there, no other has seen my talented skill of drawing and basing on the look of his expression, he was impressed.

_Well he should be, it was done by me, of course._

The human got up and admired my handy work around him, the lines were inline and working all the way to make a perfect match of an object that I like most. As he walked about to admire my work, he stepped on the line.

_Oh no you're not!_

A loud growl emits from my throat, giving him a warning to step off from my masterpiece. It's my work, why should he even destroy it! But he quickly lifted off his feet from there with ease, looking as if he's sorry for what he had done.

_That's right, don't step on the line._

My expression changed from being angry to calm again but before I could do anything, the human had stepped on the line, again.

_Human!! Get your foot off from my artwork!_

With that, he lifted again, moving away.

_Good._

But went down to step back.

_Okay! That's it! This human is going down! Down with him! He's not going to destroy my work of art! Down!!_

I was about to pounce before he lifted away.

_Oh god, please don't play this sick game with me, please? If he stepped on it again, so help me, I will tear him limb from limb, regardless if he was sorry or not._

However, the human surprised me once more by stepping 'across' the line. I emphasize on across because it felt different and weird when he did just that. I just can't explain what's going on in my heart but it's all giddy and jumpy all over, like a little hatchling that just got their first toy for the day. He looked up to me and smiled. That down to earth smile was very soothing to be honest; it felt… it felt right and good.

As if all were falling into place, he began to dance around the lines but not actually stepping on it. The holes in between the crisscrossing lines was his sole's resting place and each and every time he managed to move about, my heart leaped again and again. I just couldn't explain what's happening but it just felt right and not wrong. This time, I ignored the fact that he's human at all but more of an equal. Maybe, humans aren't just humans. We just don't know them because these species of the land are quite something.

For each and every step that he took, he came closer and closer to my direction. Left, right, up, down, sideways, tipping over, turning round and round and eventually, he stopped and landed on to the last blank step, which was nearest to me.

I was utterly amazed at him. All this human did was walk around and around without an aim or direction and how he ended next to me was as amazing as it even started before. Each step that his boots landed gained something from my heart; something that answered… Trust between each other. Don't know how that turned out but all in all, it was astonishing.

My nostril flared and the air brushed upon his long Viking hair. He most definitely felt my breath and winced slightly, looking up right at me while I looked back from above. Ears flicked out of amazement and the human continued to gape back.

_Close that mouth before you catch a horrible bug in there._

My heart chuckled lightly but was halted when the human brought forth his hand to me. Once again, he wanted to touch me. I winced.

_Surely you… you don't want to touch me… right? I mean, I'm Night Fury and there is a possibility that I might kill you._

However, the human paid no attention to that fact, even though I growled really hard at him, baring my glittering white teeth as my lips quiver as a warning. With that, he pulled back.

_Yeah, please… human, maybe… we should leave it as it is; dragons are dragons and humans are humans. What do you say?_

Again, he sighed and this time, he looked down, not at me at all while he raised his arms to shoulder level, within an arm's length between me and him. I don't know why but this time, I kind of ignored the fact that he's human and stared at the hand. I literally stared at it and it felt…. it felt okay. That human hand looks as if it beckons me to move forth, to touch it.

Slowly, inch by inch, the human's hand was fully extended and my head was just an inch of from it. This is it, the trust of a human and a dragon. If he can feel me this way, perhaps, I can feel him the same way too.

My head moved forward to close in the gap and it happened, he touched me. Finally, it was sealed. The trust that I have for this human was up heaving; no other dragons in my clan have ever done this before and…. And it felt weird.

His hands were hot, not cold like any of us. The heat could be felt radiating from just that palm. My eyes were closed with earnest as we stayed on just like that for a few seconds. That few seconds felt like minutes or rather, hours to me but I just had to let go.

I have given a dragon's touch to the human.

I heard gasped eliciting from the human and my eyes opened to see what was going on. Nothing, really; just him being surprised that he had touched a dragon and not just any dragon, Night Fury.

Shaking my head with a growl, I turned to leave him. There were so many jumbling thoughts in me that I just need time to consume.

_I need to think about this new relationship. It's not natural for a dragon and human to forge a friendship. It… never is…_

_And that was the end of my story but the beginning of a whole new relationship…_

---

Well, judging by the looks of it, I was wrong completely. Toothless here, once more, not a Night Fury but hey, I want to keep that in mind that I was 'once' a Night Fury. Hrm… Night Fury… Feel my fury of my breath!

_Cough_

Right, sorry about that. So, this is my story and what my view of it all was. From once being a wild and frivolous dragon, not to mention adding some selfish and cockiness as well, be tamed and trained by a human. I'm not ashamed at all because from now on, this, here, is Berk.

A village of Vikings, the land where dragons and humans collide and appeared to be as one. My trainer, Hiccup, is one of the best riding partners that I've ever had in my whole entire life. When he was nearly brunt to crisps at the battle, when that 'dragon' died, I was scared out of my wits that I would have lost him forever.

It may be a forbidden friendship from the beginning when I touched him but I'm happy that that happened. There are no regrets in my actions and hey, I'm still the best artist among the whole dragon clan. Be there at my drawing exhibition, counting on it.

"Toothless!" Hiccup roared out of nowhere. "Get your butt out here right now! Tuffnut and Ruffnut are yearning for another flying challenge and this time, they're going to eat our dust!"

Well, gotta run. Till the next training session. With that, I bid you farewell.

Toothless, signing off.

---

A/N

Okay! I'm done with this story. First of all, thank you so very oh so much to all of my reviewers out there! This has been a pleasant ride (literally, not joking) from the start till the beginning. I don't really know if I'm going to write another Toothless story or not but who knows, time only will tell. I do have a back story in my head but sometimes, I may procrastinate, just like some of my other older works.

Once more *bows* thank you so much for all of your faves, reviewing, alerts, author alerts, PMs and so many more! I just can't tell you guys how awesome you are! Toothless and I are happy to have reviewers like you guys.

FalconMage here saying: when you met with a dragon, don't kill it, unless it kills you. If it's Toothless, that's different.

Again, thank you.


End file.
